Harry Potter and the heirs of the four founders
by Jessyka
Summary: Harry is banished and Snape is fired. Till their names are cleared they leave england and become father and son and back to teacher and student at a different school. Not to metion Harry finding out things he never new. R/R please.
1. Banished

A/N: - This story contains spoilers from Order of the phoenix. If you have not read the fifth book yet then I suggest you do read it to understand what this story is about.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters and places.  
  
Chapter 1-Banished  
  
Summer holidays is what children going to school call the summer days when they do not attended. But know it is just summer to a black haired, green eyed, fifteen year old boy.  
  
Harry Potter had just finished his fifth year of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was now his last year since he had been expelled and banished for the wizarding world.  
  
He could remember it as clearly as his godfathers death. He could still hear the sound of his wand snapping in half.  
  
He was arrested and charged when he had killed a unknown Death Eater. Being a minor he was not sentence to Azkaban. He could thank Dumbledore for that. But he had to watch his wand being broken by the new Minister of Magic who happened to be worse then Fudge. Edmund Talmadge was elected after Fudge had 'retired' from office for not believing and trying to prevent Voldiemort return.  
  
Harry was to have no contact with anyone and anything to do with magic. He was not even aloud to send letters to his friends or to receive them. All of his school things where taken, though Harry had hidden his photo album, his fathers cloak and all of his things that his friends had given him over the years. He even managed to keep Hedwig much to his relief.  
  
He was now sitting on his bed in his room at 4 privet Drive. His Aunt, Uncle and Cousin now treated him like a normal person since he is to be considered 'non-magic'. That is the only good thing that has come from all of this.  
  
Harry sighed and made his way down stairs for lunch on his third day as being classed as a squib.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape closed his eyes and sighed deeply after he took a sip of his brandy. The new Minister of Magic had had him fired. He didn't want anyone with a criminal background teaching the student of Hogwarts. Even if he'd proven himself time and time again, risking his life and pride to help them out numerous times and what does he get in return? He gets fired!  
  
Severus rubbed his forehead in frustration. He know was staying in his family manor house in Lewes. He could not stand staying at the school though Albus was a constant visitor and his house was closely watched by the ministry so he could not go to either the Orders and Death Eaters meetings.  
  
He got up and paced. It had been over a week since that happened and when Albus had told him three days ago about Potter's predicament, he was shocked to say the least. Gryffindor's Golden Boy banished. That just like being made a squib. He may not like the boy but even that punishment was a bit harsh when you kill in self defence.  
  
Though he was quite shocked that the boy had successfully used one of the hardest and most deadly Unforgivable Curse without doing a thing wrong.  
  
Severus thought back to when he found Potter in his pensive. After he had thrown him out and clamed done to think rationally, he could remember the look of disgust Potter had shown towards his father. It was quite surprising discovery though he didn't know if he could teach Potter again, with him knowing what happened to him. The reason he become a Death Eater.  
  
After Potter had returned to school after his godfather's death he had seen a different boy. He did not see a copy cat of James Potter, he saw a boy who had lost the most precious thing in his life and he new he would mould himself around that image.  
  
After seeing the boy like that he realised that had thought of him as James Potter and not the boy he is. A boy that carries a heavy load on his shoulders. Severus had realised soon after that that the reason that Dumbledore pampered him all the time was to give him comfort and to take some of that weight off his shoulders that no fifteen yeah old should bear.  
  
These thoughts had been going though his head all holidays and it had started to alter his perception and was going to treat Potter like all the other students. But then he got fired and Potter got banished.  
  
Severus stopped in the middle of the room. A sudden idea had just come to mind. Severus turned around and stormed out of the room planning to sleep on it.  
  
***  
  
Harry and the Dursley's where just finishing their breakfast a day later when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who could be calling at this hour?" Uncle Vernon asked no one in particular as he got up to answer the door.  
  
The rest continued with there breakfast but for an unknown reason his attention was brought to the conversation in the hallway  
  
"Can I help you, sir?" Vernon asked the man at the door.  
  
"Yes." Harry's head shot up at the voice. It sound so familiar, but it couldn't be who he was thinking off. "I was wondering if I could talk to you and your wife about your nephew."  
  
The voices went quieter has Harry stranded to hear what they where saying but it was no use. Harry was drawn into conversation with Dudley with him boasting about his boxing at school. A few moments later Uncle Vernon re- entered the kitchen with someone following behind.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped when he saw his Potions Professor.  
  
Severus Snape smirked at the boy's reaction. "Good morning, Mr Potter." 


	2. Deal with the devil or saviour?

A/N: - Thank-you to everyone that reviewed  
  
Disclaimer: - Everyone should know the drill by know  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N2: - Snape is Harry's point of view  
Severus is Snape point of view with him referring to Harry as Potter or boy  
  
Previously in Chapter 1  
  
The voices went quieter has Harry stranded to hear what they where saying but it was no use. Harry was drawn into conversation with Dudley with him boasting about his boxing at school. A few moments later Uncle Vernon re- entered the kitchen with someone following behind.  
  
Harry's mouth dropped when he saw his Potions Professor.  
  
Severus Snape smirked at the boy's reaction. "Good morning, Mr Potter."  
  
Chapter 2 - Deal with the devil or saviour?  
  
"Pro.Professor Snape?!" Harry just stared at the potion master. Harry thought Snape would have been the last person to walk though that door and now he has. What was the man trying to do, send him to Azkaban?  
  
"Eloquent as ever, Potter" Snape smirked  
  
Aunt Petunia cleaned away the plates when the dark stranger entered he kitchen. Uncle Vernon walked over to Dudley gave him thirty pounds and whispered something in his ear. Dudley walked at of the kitchen making saw to keep his back end away for the stranger and left the house.  
  
"Would you like to have a seat Mr. Snape?" Uncle Vernon offered  
  
Snape walked over to the chair next Harry that Dudley had just left and took a seat. Aunt Petunia brought over a tea pot, four cups and some milk and sugar. She and her husband then took a seat with Vernon next to Snape and Petunia next to Harry.  
  
Harry looked between his uncle and professor wondering what the hell is going on. "What's going on?"  
  
Severus had not taking his eyes off the boy since he walked into the room. Potter was still skinny as ever and had dark rings under his eye from luck of sleep. Potter probably hasn't been practicing his Occlumancy.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'm here to make a offer with you." He said, ignoring the refreshments on the table.  
  
Harry looked at him sceptically "What kind of an offer?"  
  
Severus raised a brow at the boys caution. At least he wasn't as trustful as his father.  
  
"The offer, Mr. Potter, is that I have been fired by the new Minister of Magic because of my background and you have been banished. I offer to adopt you and take you away to another country where they may except you into another school, since the law is that you are only banished till you finished school. I will also help you with you occlumancy and teach you self defence in the dark arts so the Dark Lord so you will not be killed in the second you face him."  
  
Harry ran it though his head. It sounded like a good deal though being adopted by Snape wasn't a pleasant thought. But what was Snape's end of the deal?  
  
"And what do you want from this deal, sir?"  
  
Severus looked straight into the boy's eye when he said his end.  
  
"In return from you, if you agree to the adoption then you will drop the name Potter and take up Snape. I need an heir and by the looks of things I want be getting one anytime soon. So in the long run that works out for me."  
  
Harry just looked at Snape with distrust. Just to become the greasy git's heir he would offer this. There's something wrong there.  
  
"That's just it. I become your heir and your willing to help me back into the wizarding community." Harry said in a scornful voice.  
  
Severus glared at the boy. Imprudent Spoiled Brat. "If you want all the details, with helping you back into the community, your also helping me get back at the ministry and get my job back. There's no hidden meanings. No black details. Just the plan simple facts."  
  
For the first time since entering the threshold he looked away for the boy and stared out the window. Talking to the boy was brings up a lot of un- leased anger.  
  
"You can either take it or leave it. It doesn't mean anything to me either way."  
  
Harry ran it over. It was a good deal and if he was excepted into a school then he would be able to be with his friends again. And all he have to do if except Snape's name. Now that was terrible.  
  
Harry sighed deeply and looked back at Snape who was know looking out the window. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia look at Harry eagerly for his response.  
  
"I except." He said quietly.  
  
Severus looked back at the boy who looked to have made a hard decision.  
  
Severus nodded "Well then go collect your stuff and put it in the hall while your guarding work out the paperwork.  
  
Harry nodded and left to pack, wondering if he just made a deal with the devil.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Read and Review Please 


	3. We're Where?

A/N: - I love you guys that gave me reviews. You made a good day better. I hope you like this chapter and I apologies for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar.  
  
Disclaimer:- We all know this.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 2  
  
"I except." He said quietly.  
  
Severus looked back at the boy who looked to have made a hard decision.  
  
Severus nodded "Well then go collect your stuff and put it in the hall while your guarding work out the paperwork.  
  
Harry nodded and left to pack, wondering if he just made a deal with the devil.  
  
Chapter 3 - We're Where?  
  
Harry gathered all his belonging and took them downs stairs including the things he had hidden under the floor boards. The last trip he made up the stairs was to collect Hedwig. When he came back down Snape was waiting next to his stuff.  
  
"Is that it?" Snape asked once Harry had reached him.  
  
Harry nodded. Snape then took out his wand and shrunk everything, except Hedwig and her cage, before putting it all in his pockets. He then seized Hedwig from Harry and took hold his shoulder before he could do anything, Snape apperated them out of the hallway of 4 Privet Drive.  
  
They arrived on a golden beach somewhere. Thankfully there was no Muggles around and it was also dark and a cold wind was blowing off the crashing waves. Though Harry didn't notice. His legs had buckled as soon as the appeared and was holding his head in his hands. Groaning from dizziness of not being prepared for the jump of countries.  
  
Severus pulled out a small glass vile and put it to the boys lips. Harry drunk it without thinking, only when he had finished the continents he realise what he had done. Before he could complain the dizziness left and he didn't fill sick any more.  
  
Snape held out his hand and pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
"Now, since I am your adopted father you will address me as father or sir. And you will treat me as such. This country is quite suspicious of new arrivals so we will act the part of father and son. Do not try to hid anything if asked other wise we will be kicked out of this country before we can say qudditch. Is that understood?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes, sir." Sna.no its father now, started to walk down the beach. Harry had to jog to keep up with the man's strides. Then something occurred to him. "Um, sir"  
  
Severus looked at his newly acquainted son. "Yes?"  
  
"Um, what country are we in?"  
  
"We're in Australia."  
  
Harry stopped dead in his trucks. Australia?! The man has to be joking!  
  
Severus stopped a few paces away after realising his son was no longer at his side. The boy must of heard of the countries strict policy about letting wizards in and the rumours behind how they get rid of them.  
  
"Forget what you heard about this country. Because this is the only place in the world that may except you into a school after being expelled and banished." Severus turned to keep walking but found a wand pointing at his face. He looked around him and two other auoras where also pointing their wands on them  
  
The one in front of Severus addressed him "Your under arrest"  
  
***  
  
Harry looked around the room him and his father was brought into. It was of averaged size, Had a large round table with chairs all around it. Harry thought it looked like a conference room. He and Severus sat next to each other on the left side of the room.  
  
The auoras had port keyed them here so they did not know what the ministry had looked like. Harry looked at his father.  
  
That was the last thing Harry ever thought he would call Snape. Though he can say here and know, he did not trust him. There had been to many years of hate to suddenly trust and like the man and even time may not change those facts.  
  
Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened to reveal a forty year old women. She was slightly plump with light brown hair that was streaked with grey that almost looked like it had been done professionally.  
  
She smiled at the two man and closed the door behind. "Sorry t keep you waiting gentleman, but even at 9:30 at night this place is a mad house."  
  
She put down a couple of thick folders and pulled out her wand. Harry could feel Severus tensed up beside him and the mans hand was ready to draw his wand if there was any foul play. But they didn't have to worry. The women just shrunk the table to the size of a kitchen table so now there was only six chairs at the table with three of them being taken.  
  
The women smiled at the two males "Let me introduces myself. I am Danika Jostens. The Mistress of Magic."  
  
Harry gaped. Females could be ministers, well mistress in this case. He looked over at his father yet his face was impassive. Harry attention returned back to the minister..sorry mistress.  
  
"Now I understand that you two tried to sneak into the country?"  
  
"No, we did not try to sneak in, Mistress." Severus answered her.  
  
The Mistress's eyes twinkled. Harry thought they looked some what like Dumbledore's.  
  
"Then do tell what you two were doing."  
  
Severus lent back into his chair "Shell I tell it from the start so I want have to answer questions all night?"  
  
The Mistress nodded. "Please do"  
  
"As it happen a new Minister of Magic of Britain was appointed to office after Cornelius Fudge 'retired' for not believing the return of the Dark Lord. Well the new Minister decided to 'clean up'. I was fired of my position of Potion Professor because of my background. Not that the headmaster wanted that but the school governors and the Minister all agreed. Then my son was expelled and banished for killing a Death Eater in self-defence though they didn't see it that way."  
  
The Mistress nodded "Then why did you come here?"  
  
"My son didn't become my son until this morning when his guardians signed the adoption papers. So up until that point he had been my student. And I have discovered a error in the decry. That if Harry finishes school and pass's all over his N.E.W.T's, then the banishment is suspended and he will be excepted back into the wizard community in Britain and I just want to look out for the boys best interest. The reason I chose Australia to start our lives again is that it's the only place that my except us."  
  
"Well, your explanation is good but you haven't told me what type of background for what they fired you from"  
  
Severus sighed "I was a Death Eater for two years. But I couldn't handle everything that went on around me. I then went to the Head Master of Hogwarts and confessed everything. I was expecting to be sent to Azkaban but instead I become a spy for the ministry. When the Dark Lord disappeared that all ended."  
  
Harry was shocked that his father would just confess about his past. He snap's Harry's head off even if I look at him in the wrong way. He wasn't kidding when he said not to hid anything back.  
  
The Mistress nodded and picked up her wand from the table, magicing two of the files from the table and leaving the one. She put her wand back down on the table and looked at the men in front of her. Danika new of the new minister and that he was a control freak and an idiot. She also new that the boy in front was Harry Potter, the boy who lived but she didn't want to say anything of it just in cause he didn't want the attention of something she was sore he couldn't remember. The man next to the boy was also well know as a great Potion Master. Danika new of him since she was a Potion Mistress before becoming the Mistress of Magic.  
  
Well there story sounded plausible. "Well if I am to consider you into our community I will need some form of id, proof of adoption and someone to back your story or if not some form of letter that has been corresponded?"  
  
Severus pulled out the adoption paper, his birth certificate and Harry's birth certificate he stole off Dumbledore and a his old school letter and Harry's he pulled from Harry's trunk. Severus passed them to the Mistress.  
  
Danika looked them over, and did a few spells to see if they wore real. "They seem to be real." She looked up at them and smiled "Welcome to Australia."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Read and Review. I hope you have liked this chapter. 


	4. Snape Apologies!

A/N:- Thanks for the reviews and help offers. I'll take them up if I have need.  
  
Disclaimer:- We all know this  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 3  
  
Severus pulled out the adoption paper, his birth certificate and Harry's birth certificate he stole off Dumbledore and a his old school letter and Harry's he pulled from Harry's trunk. Severus passed them to the Mistress.  
  
Danika looked them over, and did a few spells to see if they wore real. "They seem to be real." She looked up at them and smiled "Welcome to Australia."  
  
Chapter 4 - Snape Apologise?!  
  
Harry awoke the next morning not recognising the blurry surroundings. He reach over to the table beside his bed and placed his glasses on his nose, looking around the white room. He then remembered that him and his new 'father' had been welcomed into the Australian wizarding community. The Mistress of Magic had shown them to a set of rooms they could stay in till they found somewhere to live.  
  
The Australian Ministry was exactly like the England one except that the Hospital was right above it. The Ministry was located in the City of Melbourne though smaller ministry's and hospital's was located in Sydney, Darwin and Perth.  
  
The rooms they were staying in was located in the Department of Settlement, which is the department that keeps the records of where wizards and witches live.  
  
When they had been brought to the rooms last night Harry wasn't tired because of the time difference so 'father' had let him stay up with him while he filled out the paper work. Three long hours later he was told to go to bed.  
  
Knowing he would have no success in sleeping, he argued but then 'father' forced some sort of potion down his throat and he was out in a instant. Thinking about it now Harry had a filling it was a sleeping potion. It may of helped him sleep and get used to the time deference nevertheless he was annoyed that 'father' had done.  
  
It was another reason to still hate the man.  
  
Harry got out off bed a walked over to his now normal sized trunk and got dressed. Once that was done Harry walked though the door that led to a small sitting and dinning area. His new 'father' was already up and reading the news paper The Wizards of Oz. Harry shook his head thinking how ironic the name was.  
  
Severus heard Harry walk in and lowered the paper, which he was quite enjoying since this paper didn't print rumours and scandal like The Daily Prophet. He addressed Harry when the boy took a seat across form him.  
  
"It's about time you woke up" He sneered  
  
Harry glarded "It wasn't my fault. You shoved a sleeping potion down my throat or have you forgotten that little fact?" Harry was thinking was it worth getting back into England by being tired to the greasy bastard .  
  
Severus bristled at the retort "Watch your mouth young man or you'll find it washed with soap!"  
  
Harry clamped his jaw shut not wanting to test the greasy git.  
  
"Smart move. I will not have my heir treat me with disrespect." Severus folded the news paper and put it on the coffee table that separate him from Harry. "While, you where sleeping I found a residents that will be quite adequate for as to live in. It's a muggle Victorian Mansion that is owned by the National Trust that is now closed for repairs."  
  
Harry was confused "If its owned by the National Trust how did we get it"  
  
Severus gave a small smile and went into teacher mode. "Half of the people in the National Trust is Wizards and Witches. Otherwise more than half of the historic buildings wouldn't be since they were saved by magic. The mansion is to be closed three years and is already been closed for six months with the repairs already done. I talked to the Head of Department of Settlement and he said that we could move in the afternoon. The Department has to replace the furniture, hire some house elves and put up some wards to repeal muggles."  
  
Harry nodded with his brow in a frown. "Can't we have a normal house? Why do we have to go to all this trouble?"  
  
His 'father' looked shocked at what he had just said. "Harry, you are now a Snape and a Snape will not live just anywhere. You will soon learn that."  
  
Harry cringed. He forget that he was a Snape now. Severus sore the cringe but ignored it. The boy will get used to the idea that he was his father and a Snape.  
  
Severus pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. To meals appeared on the dinning table. Severus got up and sat at the head of the table. Harry shock his head and sat down as well; of course he would take the head of the table.  
  
As they eat in silence. Severus finished first and got up to put on his over robe. "I'm going to see The Head of Department of Settlement. I want you to remain in the rooms and if I find out that you disobeyed my order you will be punished."  
  
Severus pulled open the door and turned to face Harry "I apologise for last night" And left the room but not before he heard Harry's fork fall on the table. He walk down the hall with a smirk on his face.  
  
Harry sat there with his hand half way to his mouth, which hang open, with no fork in his hand and a shocked expression on his face. Snape apologised?! To him off all people?! The world must be coming to an end.  
  
*****  
  
Severus had gone to talk to Mr. Vaughn, the head of Department of Settlement, about also hiring a gate keeper. They sat across from each other over a desk in his office.  
  
"Well since there is a gate house it would be a good idea. But what type of gate keeper do you want?"  
  
"Are human one would be expectable"  
  
Mr. Vaughn nodded. "Yes, yes. Now I'll have to find someone for the job. It shouldn't be more then three days and I'll send a letter on ahead to alert you when the person is coming over."  
  
Severus shook the mans hand "Thank-you Mr. Vaughn. I appreciate your help."  
  
Mr. Vaughn smiled. "No trouble Mr. Snape. It was my pleasure. If there anything else just name it."  
  
"Actually there is something else. I was wondering what type of post birds you use."  
  
"You use owls in England don't you?"  
  
Severus nodded "Yes, my son has his one with us."  
  
"Well, you can use it but I'll suggest you use it at night. No question well be raised that way. The birds we use is the White Cockatoos and Pink Galah, which is like your brown or tawny owl. And then there's your Black Cockatoo and The Major Mitchell which is like your white and black owl. They are quite expensive since there quite rare to come by. Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, where can I find the shops?"  
  
"Ah, that would be Triskele Turn. Go down Chapel Street then turn down Maddock Street. There's an old fashioned house with statues of a Antipodean dragon, a centaur and miniature in battle and a hippogriff with a boy and a girl riding it. That one was put in recently. Like to know who come up with that design, its quite realistic more than the others. Anyway you can't miss it."  
  
"Thank-you" Severus stood to go. Mr. Vaughn stood with him. "I should tell you. To get in tap your wand on the door like your drawing a pentagon. It easier then talking to the gargoyle knocker for entry."  
  
Severus gave the man a smile "Thank-you, for all your help." He held out his hand to the man.  
  
Mr. Vinen smiled back "It was no trouble at all."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Review Please. 


	5. Rippon Lea

Disclaimer: -Same old, same old.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on Chapter 4  
  
"Thank-you" Severus stood to go. Mr. Vaughn stood with him. "I should tell you. To get in, tap your wand on the door like your drawing a pentagon. It easier then talking to the gargoyle knocker for entry."  
  
Severus gave the man a smile "Thank-you, for all your help." He held out his hand to the man.  
  
Mr. Vaughn smiled back "It was no trouble at all."  
  
Chapter 5 - Rippon Lea  
  
Harry was beyond bored. He had nothing to do and if he did do anything he had already done it twice. Patting Hedwig, looking though his photo album, gluing and sticky taping his wand back together, refolding his clothes, cleaning Hedwig's cage. He'd done it all.  
  
His 'father' had been gone two hours and he'd finished everything in the first hour. He was really considering going out of the room, screw the consequences. With that determination in mind he headed for the door. When he was but two metres away from the exit, the door opened to reveal his 'father'.  
  
Severus gave him a hard look before closing the door. Harry took a couple of steps back. When Severus faced Harry again he had a hard disapproving look.  
  
"You weren't about to leave the room where you?" Severus raised an eyebrow  
  
Harry gulped and shook his head "No, sir. I was just going to stick my head out to see if you where coming."  
  
Severus gave him a look that said 'I-know-you-are-lying.'  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you didn't. Because I said that you weren't allowed out of the room and that includes your head or any of your body parts."  
  
He glarded at Harry for a moment longer before his face become expressionless. "Go get your things and bring them in here. We will be going shortly."  
  
*****  
  
With everything packed and shrunken. They were ready to go. The meet up with Mr. Vaughn on the entrance floor. Mr. Vaughn smiled when they reached him.  
  
"Got everything?" he asked. Both Harry and Severus nodded. "Very good. Follow me then."  
  
Mr. Vaughn led them out side and into a car park.  
  
*****  
  
Forty five minutes later they arrived out sided a gate. A witch in muggle clothing pulled open the gate to let them pass. They passed a gatehouse on their left, which was quite close the front gate. Driving down the drive Harry could see trees and some yard behind it. Suddenly the trees moved out and they pulled up to a two story mansion.  
  
"Wow" Harry breathed.  
  
Severus smirked from the front. 'Yes, this place will be expectable.'  
  
They all step out of the car. Once they were out the car automatically drove itself off where Harry could only assume was the stables.  
  
With Mr. Vaughn on the top step and Harry and Severus on the bottom. Mr. Vaughn opened his arms, indicating the grounds and house.  
  
"Welcome to Rippon Lea."  
  
***** Harry sat in the pallor next to his 'father' while they listened to Mr. Vaughn, who was telling them about Rippon Lea.  
  
"The Sargoods began the creation of Rippon Lea in 1868. In 1882 major changes to the garden were made as well as extensions to the house. It was actually quite different then, the marble pliers were black as was the roof.  
  
.Sir Tomas Bent acquired the estate when the head of the Sargoods, Sir Frederick, died. If Sir Tomas Bent had had his way, there would be a highway right though the estate. So thankfully he died three years later before anything could be done about.  
  
.In 1910 the Nathan's purchased the property. Louisa Jones, Ben Nathan's oldest daughter, inherited the estate on his death. She then renovated the place to make it less dark. The marble pliers where coated with white wax. The roof was lightened to a different colour. The wall paper was also lightened...  
  
.She also had the old ballroom pulled down and had a pool made in the Hollywood Style and the dinning room became the ballroom that's here know. Louisa married and had two children. Both girls. Open her death Louisa donated Rippon Lea to the National Trust."  
  
"That was the brief account of the estate?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, yes it was. Now for the tour."  
  
Mr. Vaughn, Severus and Harry stood. "Well lets start with this room. As you can see it's the pallor. A piano, coffee tables and lunge chairs as well high back wooded chairs grace the room. The reason there is a hot house connected to the room is Sir Fredrick was quite fond of fawns. There is even a fernery on the estate but we will get to that."  
  
He lead them to another door in the room then the one they had come though to show a little hall way. "The room to the right is the breakfast room. Though the windows on the left is the servants court yard. The window have been frosted to prevent that though."  
  
They then turned right to another hall way with a stair case on the left and a large beverage table with a large mirror on the right. On the wall in front was a picture of a man collapsed in a chair in front of a desk, papers falling from his hand. A angel hovered on his side.  
  
To Harry, it was about an angel taking a man to heaven who had gave his heart and soul to the world and for that was going to heaven.  
  
To Severus the picture looked like a second chance. The angel was letting the man give something good to the world before taking him to the next life.  
  
Mr. Vaughn took them to the bottom of the stair case where they entered a large and lavish dinning room. "As you can see this is the dinning room. The tables can be split to make up more but we left it all together. At the head of the table there is a button at the right of the foot to call servants in. It doesn't make a sound so your guest want hear it. The room connected to it is the sun room as you can see it looks over the grounds. It also has a piano and varies other furnisher."  
  
The opened the door to the sun room and where back in the hall with the painting. They went up the stairs to the second floor.  
  
The hallway upstairs was a bit wider then down stairs. "The door in front of us is the main bedroom, which will be your room Mr. Snape. Would you like to look at it?"  
  
Severus shook his head "No thank-you"  
  
"Very well. But just to tell you your room looks over the Central Lawn. It has a walking closet and your own bathroom. Now if we go to our left I'll show you your room, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and walk to the end of the hall. In front of them was a balcony. They turned to a small hallway and to the door on the right. The room was of medium size. It had a double bed at the end of the room, a closet, desk, book shelves and a side table.  
  
".the bathroom is across the hall." Harry only heard the least bit of what Mr. Vaughn had said.  
  
"Can I look at the rest of the house later?" Harry asked suddenly filling tired.  
  
Severus looked at his son and seeing the drained look that had crossed the boy's face.  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes, you may. The last couple of days must be catching up."  
  
'As well as what happen at the end of school.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Mr. Vaughn and Severus started to walk out when M. Vaughn stopped and addressed them both. "I forgot to tell you. There is also a resident ghost. Just to for warn you." With that the adults walked out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N: - Rippon Lea is a real house. I went there in the holiday's and most of what I have described about it is real. If your ever in Melbourne take a chance to see it. It is a wonderful sight. 


	6. I'm Ives, sir

A/N: - I apologise to the people who think I Have bad spelling. I have gone though it and fixed it up the best I could. I have also got an editor. spike_lover30. She's a friend of mine oh goes to my school so it works out. If something is amiss in it e-mail me (titles 'something amiss') and I'll work it out (while yelling at my editor {sorry S_L30}) Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: - You've heard all this before  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously in Chapter 5  
  
Severus looked at his son and seeing the drained look that had crossed the boy's face.  
  
Severus nodded. "Yes, you may. The last couple of days must be catching up."  
  
'As well as what happen at the end of school.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Mr. Vaughan and Severus started to walk out when M. Vaughan stopped and addressed them both. "I forgot to tell you. There is also a resident ghost. Just to for warn you." With that the adults walked out.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 6 - I'm Ives, sir  
  
Harry lay down on his bed, listening as the adults working away with his 'father' asking about the ghost.  
  
Harry had suddenly felt drained. Everything had caught up with him and he felt the weight on his shoulders and he had a heavy heart. The move to Australia, the adoption, the Dursley's being nice to him (shudder), being banishment, being expelled, the prophesy and most of all Sirius's death.  
  
Harry had had little time to dwell on it with everything that has happened. And even before then, he had been swamped with letter's from his friends asking him how he was, the DA asking him question and spells, Professor McGonagall telling him the books he should be reading to became an Aurora. She took her promise to heart. As well as letters for the Order of the Phoenix and of course Lupin. He took it upon himself to be Harry's unofficial godfather so he would never be alone.  
  
Harry felt a pain he his chest as he thought of all of them now. He lost all of them and his godfather. All he had now was Hedwig and his so called father that he could do with out.  
  
He sighed and felt a tear fall down his cheek. Harry curled up in a ball and cried himself asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Severus closed the front door after showing Mr. Vaughan out. The man had started to grow on him, which was quite odd.  
  
He made his way upstairs to check on Harry. He knocked on the door but received no answer. Severus then opened the door to see a sleeping Harry. But by the looks of it he had been crying. Severus crossed the room to the bed and pulled out the cover and placed to over the boy.  
  
He then put away all off Harry's things and conjured a bird stand with a food stand and a drink stand for the owl, which she went on instantly and fell asleep.  
  
Severus looked around the room before leaving to his own.  
  
*****  
  
Harry awoke the next day with the rain hammering at the window. Swinging his legs over the edge Harry went to the closet to put some clothes on. What he found was indeed his clothes put they wear now all his size and had been mended. His jeans were no longer faded and his tops were no longer baggy.  
  
"How the hell did that happen?" Harry asked aloud.  
  
"Is Master Harry happy with the improvements of his clothes?" Harry jumped and whirled around to see a house elf standing just in front of him.  
  
"Pardon me, sir." The house elf bowed, "I did not mean to startle you."  
  
"No, no. That's quite all right. How are you?"  
  
The house elf bowed again "My apologies, sir. I am Ives, your valet."  
  
Harry's eye's widened, "Valet? But."  
  
"Yes, sir. Now what for you to wear today. Since it's dark outside I think something bright." Ives walked around Harry and into closet (walk in to the closet it becomes a walk in). A moment later he walked out with light blue jeans, a white long-sleeved tee shirt, and a red jumper that Mrs. Weasley had made for him in his first year. It was know his size.  
  
Ives walked over to his now made bed and laid them down. "Would Master Harry like a bath first or later tonight?"  
  
"Um, later tonight. But."  
  
"Very good, sir. Would you like help to dress or."  
  
Harry quickly butted in "No thank-you. I can do it myself. And Ives," Harry saw Ives helpful look and sighed. "Could you just call me Harry?"  
  
Ives nodded his head. "Yes Harry. And if there is nothing else, sir, I'll go organised your breakfast?"  
  
Harry gave a small smile "Breakfast would be great."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So what did you think? Review and tell me course I'll like to know. I will get to Harry going to school yet but things need to happen first. So bear with me. 


	7. Someone you didn't expect

Disclaimer: - We all should now this by now.  
  
A/N: - Please don't tell me off for my bad spelling. If anything is out of whack in that area yell at my editor spike_lover30. It's her fault. (Sorry, sorry, S_L30)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 6  
  
Harry quickly butted in "No thank-you. I can do it myself. And Ives," Harry saw Ives helpful look and sighed. "Could you just call me Harry?"  
  
Ives nodded his head. "Yes Harry. And if there is nothing else, sir, I'll go organised your breakfast?"  
  
Harry gave a small smile "Breakfast would be great."  
  
Chapter 7 - Someone you didn't expect  
  
Its been has been a week since the Snape's had made residents and the youngest had tried to avoided the eldest.  
  
Harry spent all off his time on the surrounding estate, though it was a bit hard since it was winter. Whenever it rained, Harry didn't go into the house but the archer's house, watchtower, stable or gatehouse for cover.  
  
It had just stopped raining and it was dinnertime. Harry made his way up the muddy road to the house. Upon entering the dinning room it was empty. 'Father' must still be making that potion. Harry sighed he was glad he didn't have to see him.  
  
Harry's hatred for the man had returned but for all different reason. Yes, the man was helping him, but for his own selfish need for revenge.  
  
Harry sat down at the head of the table as the food appeared in front of him. Picking up the fork, Harry started to eat.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU, BOY!"  
  
"Aaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Harry dropped the fork and whirled into a standing position. In front of him was a silver transparent man floating in front of him.  
  
The ghost sneered at the boy front of him. "Have manners changed so much since I died, young man? I asked you a question."  
  
"I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter sorry Harry Snape." Harry was shocked. He was told that there was a resident ghost but this was the first time he hade seen him.  
  
The ghost arched an eyebrow "Is it Potter or Snape?"  
  
"It was Potter. Its now Snape, sir."  
  
The ghost laughed and sat down on Harry's right "Sit, young Snape and finish your dinner."  
  
Harry complied and resumed his seat but didn't pick up his fork.  
  
The ghost gave him a hard look "I've been watching you for a few days. You walk around more dead then I am. You barely eat and you always try to avoid your father. Now I don't know the reasons for this but as long as you live under this roof I plan to see you put some weight on"  
  
Harry tilted his head to the side; studying the ghost "I'll eat if you tell me who you are."  
  
The ghost laughed again "Well its good to know that you have spirit. I am Sir Fredrick Sargood."  
  
Harry gave a small smile and picked up his fork to eat. Not another word was passed between them as Harry dinned. Harry laid down his fork once he had finished.  
  
Sir Fredrick smiled "Now I think its time for you to get a good nights sleep." He held up a hand when Harry was going to protest, "You may not be tired now but you soon will be after spending a cold day outside. Lie in bed and read a book. And tomorrow we will talk more?"  
  
Harry nodded his head and stood up "Good night, Sir Fredrick."  
  
"Good night, my boy."  
  
Harry read in bed for a half an hour before drifting off to sleep  
  
*****  
  
Harry awoke the next morning refreshed and calm. He went through his morning rotten with Ives then went down to breakfast. When he arrived his 'father' wasn't there like all of the mornings but at the head of the table sat Sir Fredrick reading the Wizards of Oz.  
  
When Harry step through the door Sir Fredrick lifted his head. "Ah, good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?" Though he already knew the answer  
  
Harry nodded his head and took a seat to Sir Fredrick's right and started to eat breakfast. Once he had finished Sir Fredrick floated through the table to the door  
  
"Are you coming?" He asked over his shoulder  
  
Harry stood and followed the ghost out of the room and out of the house. They strolled in silence around the house till they got to the ferny.  
  
"This was my pride when I was alive. It still is. Over 300 of species of ferns grace it. I find it a wonderful retreat."  
  
They took a seat in the middle of the ferny just listening to the sound around them. Harry became lost in thought. Sir Fredrick turned to Harry and saw this as well as a mixture of emotion crossing his features. For five minutes all types of emotion crossed his face till it looked like Harry was going to brake down into tears. Sir Fredrick couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What troubles you so?" He asked the boy gently  
  
Harry jerked back into reality and turned to the ghost. A tear caressing his check.  
  
"Nothing" Harry mumbled, wiping the tear with his sleeve  
  
Sir Fredrick shook his head "I watch you each day since you've been hear. You walk around lost in memory. Your father locks himself away in his study. Is it that? Is it because he doesn't spend much time with you?"  
  
Harry shook his head "No"  
  
"What then, child? What makes you walk around dead like me? What makes you hardly eat? What is it that you cry yourself to sleep most nights?"  
  
Harry stood in anger "What's it any of your business, why I act like that? Its none of your business!"  
  
Sir Fredrick had stood with Harry, now he looked like he was towering Harry. "Why isn't it any of my business? It's my business if you waste away into nothing. You can't keep going like this. Or you will die."  
  
"I have no one left so why can't I die? Why I can't I rest?" Harry asked exasperated, sitting down suddenly felling tired.  
  
Sir Fredrick sat down and placed his hand just above Harry's shoulder. "Why do you need to fill at rest, Harry?"  
  
Harry lifted his tear stained face, looking into the silver depth and just broke down. Telling everything that's happened since he could first remember till what happened a couple of days ago.  
  
*****  
  
Over the next couple of days Harry and Sir Fredrick became closer, bring forth a friendship that one could say that it was like one would have with a father and son.  
  
It had been two weeks since Harry last sore Mr. Vaughan so when Harry came down the next morning he was indeed surprised.  
  
"Hello, Harry" Mr. Vaughan greeted Harry upon seeing him.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Vaughan." Harry replied  
  
"Is your father around?" He inquired  
  
Harry shrugged "I don't know."  
  
"I'm right here, Dameon."  
  
Harry jumped and turned to see his 'father' standing behind him, wearing an amused smirk.  
  
"Ah, Severus, just the person I wanted to see." Dameon smiled  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow "Didn't just ask that?" Severus places a hand on Harry shoulder. Harry stiffened slightly at this but made no move to move away  
  
Dameon laughed, "Yes, I did. I have found you a gate keeper"  
  
Harry looked around Mr. Vaughan to see a man standing in the shadows. He couldn't see the man's feature but he was of medium height and looked to have golden brown hair and his clothes were slightly lose.  
  
"Well," Severus asked, "Who is it,"  
  
Dameon laughed and turned slightly so he was also facing the stranger.  
  
"Severus, Harry. Let me introduce you to," the stranger step out of the shadows to reveal a familiar figure. "Remus Lupin."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Cliffhangers I hate them. But I love to write them.  
  
Review please. Pretty please with sugar on top 


	8. Ears dropping that didn't get to far

Disclaimer: - We all should now this by now.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 7  
  
Harry looked around Mr. Vaughan to see a man standing in the shadows. He couldn't see the man's feature but he was of medium height and looked to have golden brown hair and his clothes were slightly lose.  
  
"Well," Severus asked, "Who is it,"  
  
Dameon laughed and turned slightly so he was also facing the stranger.  
  
"Severus, Harry. Let me introduce you to," the stranger step out of the shadows to reveal a familiar figure. "Remus Lupin."  
  
Chapter 8 - Ears dropping that didn't get to far  
  
"What are you doing here?" Both Snape's asked. One was annoyed and angry, the other was happy and grateful.  
  
Remus had gotten over his when he was standing in the shadows but not the shock that Snape was addressed as Harry's father.  
  
"I could ask the same of you" Lupin replied calmly  
  
Dameon Vaughan was looking between them, confused. "You know each other?"  
  
"Yes" Harry said quickly with a smile on his face. But it only made Severus frown even more so when Harry tried to move forward to greet the werewolf.  
  
Harry didn't get to move an inch. His 'fathers' hand was still on his should and had pulled him back. That hand now was pushing him behind him and towards the stairs  
  
"Go to your room, Harry" Severus said  
  
"But."  
  
"I said go to your room!" Severus snarled leaving no room for argument  
  
Sir Fredrick had heard the commotion down stairs and had floated down to see what it was. He could see Harry was going to go ageist his father and that was going to lead to trouble  
  
"Harry, come on. We will go to your room." Sir Fredrick said calmly  
  
Harry turned to Severus before leaving "I hate you," he said in a deadly calm voice before bolting up the stairs.  
  
Harry slammed the door to his room when he reached it. Sir Fredrick was already there and sitting on the bed. "That was a silly thing to do, Harry"  
  
"So. I do hate him and I hate him even more for not letting me say hello to my.well godfather of sorts. And why did you have to agree with him?" Harry asked angrily  
  
Sir Fredrick stood "I agreed with him because you should never go ageist your father in public. You should never yell at him or throw insults at him. You save it for when you are in privet. Now you embossed him in front of his friend and I'm gathering are acquaintance, which will get you into trouble later."  
  
Harry had bowed his head. Sir Fredrick was right of course but it was so hard to keep his anger in check when he provoked it.  
  
"And you forget I'm a ghost, which means I can stick my head through the floor and listen to what they are saying." The ghost had a smile when he finished  
  
Harry head shoot up with broad smile as Sir Fredrick sank down with his head through the floor. As it happens Harry's room was directly above the pallor room.  
  
*****  
  
When Harry's door slammed upstairs, Severus walked into the pallor and put up a silencing charm and waited for the other two men to join him. Severus turned around when the door had closed.  
  
"Dameon, I don't ask you to stay." Severus began  
  
"I think I better stay. By the look of things I think I need to be a referee." To enforce his statement he took a seat that separated the two men.  
  
Severus turned from him and looked at the werewolf. "What the hell, are you doing here, Lupin?"  
  
Remus only looked slightly annoyed and that was the only emotion he showed "I'll tell you about has happened with me only if you tell me how you and Harry ended up together."  
  
Severus snarled "Why should I give that right to someone like you?"  
  
Sir Fredrick's head appeared through the ceiling and went unnoticed by everyone but Dameon Vaughan, who kept quite about it.  
  
Now Lupin looked quite anger "Alright, Snape. Get it out in the open. Why do you hate me? I never did a thing to you."  
  
"That it, Lupin! You never did a thing. You just stood by while Potter and Black humiliated me. Not once did you step, not even when you were made a prefect. You didn't even try to apologies after nearly killing me. You did nothing! You have no backbone and you're a werewolf for Merlin's sake. I thought you would have dignity in that area but no. You did nothing." Severus ended in a hiss, exhausted and relived to get it off his chest but still anger.  
  
Remus sensed this and felt it was the best tie to tell. "I am sorry, Snape. For not stopping James and Sirius. I'm sorry for nearly killing you. I know it's a bit late but its there. I never stopped them because I didn't want to lose them and if I lost them I would never have any friends since I am a werewolf.  
  
Dameon looked between the two and unclenched his fingers form the arms of the chair, which he was sore was now indented. Sir Fredrick had stop wincing and was telling Harry what was just said and still keeping an eye and ear in the room  
  
Severus sneered. Always the noble Gryffindor. Severus turned and walked to the ferns room and stood at the door.  
  
"Sargood. I think your head would be best to be in the same room as your body." Sir Fredrick quickly removed his head  
  
*****  
  
Sir Fredrick's ghost had almost gone though Harry's bedroom roof when he lifted his head for the floor  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked  
  
"Your father new I was there and the way he said for me to leave was.well.darn scary."  
  
Harry, Sir Fredrick and Ives passed the room for a half an hour when they heard the front door open and close. Harry bolted out of his room and out onto the balcony, which was next to his room and looked out. Lupin was walking by himself down the drive.  
  
Harry looked around the balcony and noticed the vine grown around it. Then remembered that there were columns holding the balcony up. Harry climbed over the railing and held as his legs circled that pillar. Once he had the grip with his legs he graved on with his arms and slid down.  
  
He let go when his feet had touched the bottom and run down the drive. Lupin was half way down the drive but that was away from view of the house. Lupin stopped and suddenly turned making Harry skid to a stop seven meters away.  
  
Remus gave Harry a small smile. "Hello, Harry."  
  
Harry didn't even bother with the hows and whys; quickly covering the distance between them and gave Lupin a hug which he gladly returned.  
  
Harry stepped back and looked at his former professor and unofficial godfather.  
  
"You're not leaving, are you?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Lupin's smile broaden and he shook his head "No, Harry. I'm not leaving. I'm just going to start my duties as your gatekeeper. Why don't you came with me to the gatehouse and help me unpack. We can talk about everything while we are doing it.  
  
*****  
  
The gatehouse was small but cosy. The first room was the entrance room from the front door, connected to it was the floo entrance and apparition landing, in the room were same cosy chairs near the door and Benches along the window side.  
  
The other room connected to the entrance room was the sitting room. It had its own little fireplace relaxing chairs and coffee tables.  
  
At the back of the gatehouse was the bathroom and two bedrooms, which Harry assumed one was for the gatekeeper and his wife and the other was for the children.  
  
Harry and Lupin were in the main bedroom. Harry was putting Lupin's books in the cases and Remus was putting away his clothes.  
  
Harry was looking down at the cover he had in his hand. 'Laws and regulations of the British Ministry of Magic' by Teresa Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Belle Les Tate, Kane Murray, & Winni Zahsvi.  
  
"How came you are in Australia?"  
  
Lupin laughed has Harry put the book on the self next to 'The mistreatment of half-breeds' by Heather Excel  
  
"I was wondering how long you would take to ask that." Remus sighed, "I was run out. The new Mister put up decimation against half-breeds making most of us go into hiding or leaving England. Since I am well known it was easier to leave."  
  
Lupin turned towards Harry. "Australia excepts half-breeds, full-breed anything as long as you are not a dark wizard."  
  
Harry smiled and returned to packing. Once both men had finished there jobs they moved to the sitting room were the both had a cup of tea.  
  
"How have you been, Harry?" Remus asked cautiously  
  
Harry sighed and put down his tea "I'm okay at the moment. I've been talking to the resident ghost and his been helping me out but I still have some bad days"  
  
Remus nodded "Its to be expected. What about becoming a Snape? That was a difficult choice I would imagine."  
  
"It was. I don't know if it was the right one though"  
  
Remus studied the boy, no young man sitting in front of him. It was the right decision, Remus thought to himself. He will think so too in time. Once Severus and Harry opened up to each other. He smiled. Yes, it will be fun getting them to be father and son. They both disserve it.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yes, it is the longest chapter yet. I could of made it longer but I didn't so there.  
  
Hope you liked it and look no cliffhanger. (Darn) Oh well. Review please. 


	9. Enrolment and Job Offers

A/N: - I updated! I'm so pleased with myself  
  
Disclaimer: - Same old, same old  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 8  
  
Remus nodded "Its to be expected. What about becoming a Snape? That was a difficult choice I would imagine."  
  
"It was. I don't know if it was the right one though"  
  
Remus studied the boy, no young man sitting in front of him. It was the right decision, Remus thought to himself. He will think so too in time. Once Severus and Harry opened up to each other. He smiled. Yes, it will be fun getting them to be father and son. They both disserve it.  
  
Chapter 9 - Enrolment and job offers  
  
Severus paced the pallor, waiting for his son to turn up. Harry had not come down stairs and had missed dinner. Severus was starting to worry.  
  
Daemon Vaughan and Sir Fredrick sat in the chairs watching Severus pass them again.  
  
"Snape, calm down." Sargood told the pacing man. Severus just glared and passed them again. "Well, then, think of the carpet. Your going to ware the it down."  
  
Daemon pushed himself out of his seat "Walk me to the gate house if you want to stalk" Both man left the house and walked down the drive.  
  
"Oh, yes" Daemon remembered another reason he came to Rippon Lea, "I've got you an appointment for you and your son to see the headmaster of Veneficus School of Magic tomorrow at noon."  
  
Severus smiled slightly "Thank-you, Daemon. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"Nonsense, Severus. What are friends for."  
  
Friends. Something Severus never really had had. It fills strange, almost to good to be true.  
  
The men entered the gate house to see Lupin reading a book and Harry asleep on the couch. Severus looked out Lupin under hooded eyes.  
  
"Why is Harry here?"  
  
"Harry helped me unpack. He had some dinner and fell asleep on the couch not long after. I didn't want to disturb him." Remus replied calmly, closing his book and standing up. "I'll see Mr. Vaughan off. Why don't you take Harry to his room, Severus? I think he would be much more comfortable in his own bed."  
  
Severus nodded "Your right, Lupin." Severus turned to Daemon and clasped the mans hand "I'll see you later, Daemon."  
  
"I should hope so. You're not getting rid of me that easily, Severus"  
  
Severus scoped Harry into his arm and walked back to the manor. Reaching Harry's room he laid the boy down in the already turned down bed, took off his shoes and pulled up the cover. Harry curled up as soon as the covers were drawn up to his chin  
  
Severus pushed back Harry's fringe and placed a fatherly kiss on his forehead  
  
"Sleep well, Harry."  
  
Severus was almost to the door when he heard a soft reply  
  
"Good night, dad."  
  
The potions master's heart swelled as he closed the door.  
  
*****  
  
Opaleye Island was in between Victoria and Tasmania. Veneficus School of Magic lay in the middle of the island. The island also had a village, shops, grasslands, a lake, a valley and a forest.  
  
Severus and Harry had port keyed to the outside of the town, where they were to meet a carriage to take to the school, which happened to be two meters in front of them.  
  
The person waiting by the coach was a short man that had the head and chest of a man and legs and horns of a goat. A Satyrs, Severus thought  
  
He tilted his head slightly to the side "Are you the Snapes'?"  
  
Severus step forward "Yes, I'm Severus Snape and this is my son Harry"  
  
The satyrs step forward and shook both of there hands "I'm Adair Huxley. I'm to be your coachmen for today."  
  
Severus and Harry climbed into the carriage, which happened to be drawn by a pure white horse and had eyes that looked like diamonds  
  
It was a tense silence, in the carriage. Both men didn't want to bring up the subject of Harry calling Severus dad.  
  
The shops they pasted in the town looked to be almost a copy of Hogsmead except the shops had different names.  
  
Harry called to Huxley in the drivers seat. "What is the name of the town?"  
  
"That would be Widdershins." Huxley called back "Lovely place it is. When the settlers set up the school on this island they made it to be the same as your Hogwarts in England, right down to every secret passage way. So they decided to make to the village the same as the one out side of Hogwarts. Hogsmead I think its called."  
  
"Yes, Hogsmead. But the names are different." Harry said  
  
"Well, you didn't expect it to be exactly the same, did you?"  
  
Severus laughed at that. "What is your job, Huxley?"  
  
"I am the coachman as you can see and I am also the grounds keeper."  
  
All conversation stopped as they carriage went through the gate. When Huxley had said Veneficus looked the same as Hogwarts he wasn't kidding. It was the exactly the same, right down to the very last brick. A moment later they pulled up at the front of the castle.  
  
"Here we go." Huxley said to the men. "Like I said, the same as Hogwarts. And the headmasters office is the same too. The password is lavender drops ." Huxley laughed "The headmaster has a soft spot for muggle lollies."  
  
Severus stopped dead in his tracks and turned to ask Huxley a question put he had already gone.  
  
"'Father'?" Harry asked, wondering why he was acting like that.  
  
Severus shook his head "Nothing. Shall we?"  
  
The Snapes made there way though the school, which was becoming quite scary, the only things that was different from the school back home was the paintings and statues. They reach the statue to the headmasters office, which was of a Diricawl.  
  
Severus said the password and the went up. Harry reach the door first and knocked  
  
"Come in" The voice called from inside, unnerving Severus.  
  
The entered and the first thing they noticed that it had portraits of headmasters and headmistress past and all around had things from all around the world. Harry would have liked to looked around except for his 'father's' intake of breath.  
  
Harry turned to see what startled his father so and the sight made his jaw drop. The man standing behind the desk was none other then Albus Dumbledore's brother Alberforth Dumbledore.  
  
*****  
  
Alberforth Dumbledore chuckled at the two startled men. Alberforth had not seen Severus Snape since the first fall of Voldimort, just before he had left England. The boy next to Snape could be none other then James and Lily Potter's son Harry. Though to see these two particular people together is surprising.  
  
"Severus, Harry, please take a seat. Could I offer either of you a lavender drop? It has chocolate in the middle."  
  
Severus shook his head and took a seat, Harry nodded his head and took a seat next to his 'father'. Alberforth placed a tray of them in front of the boy to pick at. Harry took one will murmuring a thank-you.  
  
Alberforth smiled "Your welcome, dear boy. Now I heard that you want to enrol here. May I ask why you chose to change schools?"  
  
Severus went into the tail of how Harry and his appearance in Australia and even mentioning Lupin as well, while painting a black picture of the new minister.  
  
Alberforth nodded his head thoughtfully, "Well, I can see why you are here now. I always liked to be insubordinate towards the English Ministry. Harry, you need not worry about not finishing school anymore. You will always have a place here as long as you need and that goes for you two, Severus, if you like."  
  
Alberforth had that infernal twinkle in his eye, just like Albus. "What do you mean, Headmaster?"  
  
Alberforth laughed "I mean, Severus, that our potion professor retired last year and we've been looking for a replacement for sometime except that some people a scared to take up the job for all the students acts up in that class, that is if you want to have grey hair by the end of the year, the job is yours."  
  
Severus thought for a moment "I'll take it and I can promise you that I will not have grey hairs by the end of the year."  
  
"Yeah, the students will" Harry mumbled under his breath, though both Severus and Alberforth heard.  
  
Alberforth smiled "Well, that settled then. Severus will became the potions professor and Harry will become a student."  
  
The headmaster was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in" Alberforth called  
  
The door opened and the Mistress of Magic, Danika Jostens and Lupin entered the room with a third person behind.  
  
Severus and Harry turned in their seats while Alberforth rose from his seat "Danika, Remus. What can I do for you, both?"  
  
Danika smiled at the elderly man "I just came to drop of Mister Snapes godson at his house" Severus stood quickly at that "but he turned out to be here and thought it better to drop the boy of here."  
  
Remus step to the side and touched the boy on the should to step forward.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked over to his godfather and gave him a large hug "Hello, Severus"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I have a cliff hanger, YES! Love doing them but hate reading them. Always the way, isn't it.  
  
Satyrs. These wild dwellers of wood and field had the head and chest of a man and the legs and horns of a goat.  
  
Widdershins is a magic symbol that can be used in spells. It is like a horse shoe facing upward.  
  
Diricawl is a plump-bodied, fluffy-feathered, flightless bird. Look in your copy of Fantastic Beast & Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander for more information on the bird 


	10. Relocating

A/N: - Sorry it has been awhile since I updated but I had exams on so I had to study and then I had a mental block on how to continue but here it is. I like to thank my new beta reader, Corgi1, for her help on this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: - Not mine  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 9  
  
Severus and Harry turned in their seats while Alberforth rose from his seat "Danika, Remus. What can I do for you, both?"  
  
Danika smiled at the elderly man "I just came to drop of Mister Snapes godson at his house" Severus stood quickly at that "but he turned out to be here and thought it better to drop the boy off here."  
  
Remus step to the side and touched the boy on the should to step forward.  
  
Draco Malfoy walked over to his godfather and gave him a large hug "Hello, Severus"  
  
Chapter 10 - Relocating  
  
After the surprise arrival of Draco, they all sat down to talk. Then Draco noticed Potter was there and neither boy was pleased when they found out they were god-brothers.  
  
The next couple of hours were quite interesting. As it turns out Draco was expelled for being a son of a known Death Eater. Though Draco was not the only child off a known Death Eater to be expelled, it was more surprising because of the Malfoy name, influences and money.   
  
From there the five men talked of politics of the ministry and the happenings of Voldemort himself and his followers. As it got later into the day, the conversation became lighter, well to four of the occupants at least, as Aberforth went back to the topic before the appearance of Draco.   
  
"Is it really necessary to talk about teaching a whole lot of new brats this time of day, Headmaster?" Severus sneered.   
  
Aberforth just smiled. "Better now, Severus, then I won't have to embarrass you in front of the faculty."   
  
Severus just glowered and remained silent, but it was enough for the old man to continue. Remus was just trying not laugh while keeping a straight face at Severus antics.   
  
After what seemed like an hour the conversation took an interesting note.   
  
".and with the position you get to choose where you want your class room and chambers to be. Since the school is an exact copy of Hogwarts I will not need to show you around for the choosing."  
  
"Where is the potions class room located now?" Severus inquired.   
  
"West wing of the second floor," the headmaster answered.   
  
"Have it relocated to the dungeons; I believe you know where, if I'm not mistaken."   
  
Aberforth smiled, "And your chambers, I gather you want them in the same place."   
  
"Yes," Severus bit out knowing that the old man knew what Severus meant, which was both.   
  
"Very well then. Also with the teaching position you are also granted a residence on the island, a house will be provided for you and your family."  
  
"When will it be ready?" Remus asked since Severus still looked a little peeved.   
  
"Tomorrow night at the latest."   
  
"Good," Severus said, and then took his leave with the others following after Remus said the farewells for everyone.  
  
*****   
  
Upon walking in the door Severus' house elf, Archer, greeted them at the door.   
  
"Hello, Master Severus, welcome home." The house elf said eagerly.   
  
"Thank-you, Archer. Would you please prepare an overnight room for my Godson? Have the other house elves pack our things, we will be moving tomorrow afternoon and if any of the house elves have a spare moment help the gatekeeper pack, he'll be coming with us."   
  
Harry gave a small smile as he made his way up stairs, his 'father's' voice fading into the background.   
  
Draco watched as Potter, no Harry, 'He's your god brother now, Draco, it's Harry', walked out of sight. He didn't know what to think of this situation.  
  
Draco didn't get to continue with his thoughts as a house elf called Kiran showed him to his room.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner that night a quite affair, but in the new light of tomorrow will bring some interesting things.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I DID IT! I FINALLY DID! At long last I have finished chapter 10. I'm so proud of myself and I promise I will make the next chapter longer since I have finally gotten myself out of the ditch.  
  
Read and Review please. 


	11. Confrontations

A/N : School. Homework. Both bloody annoying and the reason I have not updated for quite some time. But I finally give you that longer chapter  
  
Disclaimer : Pity me. For I don't own any of J.K Rowlling's characters.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 10  
  
"Thank-you, Archer. Would you please prepare an overnight room for my Godson? Have the other house elves pack our things, we will be moving tomorrow afternoon and if any of the house elves have a spare moment help the gatekeeper pack, he'll be coming with us."  
  
Harry gave a small smile as he made his way up stairs, his 'father's' voice fading into the background. Draco watched as Potter, no Harry, 'He's your god brother now, Draco, it's Harry', walked out of sight. He didn't know what to think of this situation. Draco didn't get to continue with his thoughts as a house elf called Kiran showed him to his room.  
  
Chapter 11 – Confrontations  
  
Dinner that night was full of tension. Severus sat at the head of the table with a look of indifference on his face as he looked upon the others that sat at the table. Harry and Draco sat in the middle sitting towards each other, but neither had looked at each other. Lupin sat at the other end; Severus had invited him to dinner because he knew Harry would be happy with that.  
  
Harry sat slumped in his seat, pushing around the food on his plate, taking a bit of something now and then, but otherwise he had barely touched his plate. Draco sat back straight, looking at his plate and at least eating. When Severus looked at the end of the table to where Lupin was sitting only to notice that the werewolf was looking back. Severus refused to look away at being caught. Remus noticed this and gave a small smile and looked down at his plate to leave Severus his pride.  
  
A moment later Harry put down his fork and looked up at his father, "May I be excused?"  
  
Severus looked at his son's picked at plate before turning his gaze back to him "I want you to eat at least half the food on your plate first."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Harry replied  
  
Severus looked at Harry with a slightly stern expression. "You are too thin for a boy your age, you should be eating more than you do" Severus than saw the desperation hidden in his son's eyes, he sighed. "Though if you are tired I'll send up a house elf later with a sandwich."  
  
Harry stood, said a quick goodnight, and then left the room. Draco excused himself not long after.  
  
"Good night, Draco" Severus leaned back in his seat when the last boy left the room, and looked across the table to where the last occupant was sitting.  
  
"Well?" Asked Severus dogmaticly  
  
"Well what, Severus?" Remus asked smiling  
  
Severus was annoyed now "Your thinking something, Lupin, what is it?"  
  
"I know what I'm thinking, thank-you for noticing. But about what, "Remus shrugged his shoulders, "you have to work out for yourself"  
  
Severus stood and was half way out the door when Remus called out to him  
  
"What you did for Harry tonight." Severus turned and faced the half man with a raised eyebrow "Your gaining his respect." Remus was serious now  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Remus stood and walked to where Severus was standing.  
  
"By showing you have respect for him will allow him to show his respect for you. You should show your emotions more often, Severus, for Harry will allow himself to feel for you're what your feeling for him. It has happened like that from day one."  
  
With that Remus took his leave to finish packing. Severus, who was not tired, went to his study to contemplate what was said to him.  
  
*****  
  
Harry once again felt drained and it felt odd since the day had not been strenuous. Till Malfoy turned up everything was going as well as it could. Now it was going to go down hill for surely his 'father' will only care for his godson's welfare.  
  
Harry shook his head and opened the door to his room.  
  
"Potter"  
  
Ah, speak of the devil. Harry turned to face the blond boy. "My last name is Snape, Malfoy; I suggest you get used to it"  
  
Draco sneered. "I don't have to get used to anything, Potter, because you are still have Potter blood in you utill you do the blood ceremony, which I doubt will happen."  
  
Harry walked away from his room to stand in front of Malfoy "If you have something to say, Malfoy, then say it for I have better things to do then stand in a hallway all night."  
  
"Perfect Potter, if that's what you want." Draco spat, "You have to have everything and take everything from someone else. You can't let someone have the pleasure of being on top."  
  
Malfoy now had a dangerous glint in his eye that sent a shiver down Harry's backwards making him take a step, which allowed Malfoy to advanced.  
  
"You have to ruin everyone's lives just because it doesn't suit you!"  
  
Now Harry had enough "What the hell are you going on about, Malfoy?! I have never done anything of the like! If anyone is like that, it's you!"  
  
"Me, Potter?" Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Bullocks. You're the one who destroyed my family! Locking my father away..."  
  
"I never..."  
  
"Which made my mother leave..."  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"Which got me expelled..."  
  
"Now wait just a minute..."  
  
"And now you have gone and stolen my godfather!"  
  
Harry backed up each time Malfoy advanced, but at the end of the speech Harry pushed Draco back. Harry felt angry and frustration after that accusation  
  
"Now look here, Malfoy. I didn't lock your father away; Aurors's arrested him for helping Voldemort. Your mother's leaving, I had no idea and as for getting you expelled...you weren't the only one!" Harry pushed Malfoy back another step, "And on behalf of your godfather, this is a business arrangement so you have not lost anything for he doesn't care a thing about me!"  
  
Draco threw Harry's comment back in his face. "If he didn't care a whiff about you," he said in a dangerous growl, "then he wouldn't have let you leave the table1!"  
  
A few more insults were traded before the boys were rolling around the hall fighting each other physically.  
  
*****  
  
Severus was relaxing in his study with a glass of brandy when he heard the thumping upstairs. He put down his glass and went to investigate what was going on.  
  
*****  
  
Remus was almost to his small house when he heard the breaking of glass up at the manor house and bolted into a full run to see what was happening.  
  
*****  
  
Severus reached to the last step to see the two boys roll pass him, each taking a swing at each other. Harry won the roll and was on top of Draco. Before either could do anything, Severus pulled Harry off by picking him up by the waist and pulled him against his chest so his feet weren't touching the floor. Draco got to his feet and was about to attack when Lupin suddenly appeared and pulled Draco against his chest.  
  
Both boys struggled to get free of the adults arms. Severus could only take so much of this insolence.  
  
"Lupin, take Draco to the gatehouse"  
  
With that said, Severus half carried, half fought the boy in his arms and took him into the master bedroom and locked the door behind him  
  
*****  
  
Severus threw Harry down onto the king size bed and took a breath. "Explain," he said in a voice that brooked no argument.  
  
Harry looked down at the floor. "There is nothing to explain," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Well, there must be a reason," Severus said in a low growl, "too cause such a fight and I want to know what it is"  
  
"Why don't you ask Malfoy," Harry looked up at Severus "I'm sure he will give you a detailed description."  
  
"I'm not asking for Draco's side of the story, you silly little boy." Severus sighed, "I'm asking for yours."  
  
Harry was taken back at the sincerity in his 'father's' voice so he relayed the events of what happened.  
  
*****  
  
"Let go of me, you stupid werewolf!" Draco said thrashing around in Lupin's arms.  
  
Remus carried the boy with ease to the gatehouse and put him down once they were inside. He kept the boy in the house with a locking charm on the door.  
  
Draco stomped his foot in irritation. "I demand you release me and take me back to the manor"  
  
The werewolf just raised his eyebrow and walked into the kitchen. Draco followed.  
  
"Are you deaf?! I said..."  
  
"I heard you clearly the first time, Mister Malfoy, my hearing is perfect." He said while putting the kettle on the stove.  
  
"Then why won't you take me back. "Slightly flushed, he put his hands on his hips.  
  
Remus put down the teacups he just picked up and turned to face the young man before him. He stood with his hands with his usual air of arrogance but Remus could see the uncertainty and jealousy underneath.  
  
"Ah" Remus realised what the problem was.  
  
"Ah, what?" Draco sneered at the werewolf.  
  
"You're jealous," Remus stated simply  
  
"Jealous," Draco scoffed "Malfoy's don't get jealous."  
  
"But you are, and you're scared" Remus held his hand up when was about to be interrupted "You love your godfather, but you are afraid to show your feelings. You've only started getting closer to him since you started school, but now that he has taken Harry as his son, you're afraid you are going to lose what you only just found."  
  
Draco was shocked into stillness. He was surprised that the werewolf could see all that from him.  
  
*****  
  
Severus was shocked, Harry told him what had happened, but Severus knew how to read between the lines and what he found amazed him. Harry was scared that he was going to be replaced by Draco.  
  
Severus sat on the bed next to his son and looked him in the eye. "Draco will always be my godson, Harry, and nothing will change that" Harry looked at his hands "But you are my son now and nothing will change that. I will try to act like more of a father to you instead of a teacher."  
  
Harry looked back at his 'father' and gave a small smile.  
  
*****  
  
Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa after a long talk with Remus. Remus was happy. One problem was solved and hopefully that will clear the way  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
End of chapter. And about time don't you think? Review please 


	12. The Move

Authors Notes: Sorry for the wait but exams and teachers not believing students have a life out of school.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own JKR's world so don't sue  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Previously on chapter 11  
  
Severus sat on the bed next to his son and looked him in the eye. "Draco will always be my godson, Harry, and nothing will change that" Harry looked at his hands "But you are my son now and nothing will change that. I will try to act like more of a father to you instead of a teacher."  
  
Harry looked back at his 'father' and gave a small smile.  
  
Draco had fallen asleep on the sofa after a long talk with Remus. Remus was happy. One problem was solved and hopefully that will clear the way  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter 12 – The Move  
  
That morning everyone was awoken early to help pack all that needed to be taken to the new house. Everyone was in a hurry.

Draco had to run back to the manor around seven to clean up and pack his things, and then he was going to have to rush back to the gate house to help Remus, which he had promised to do when he had awoken this morning, as well as try and fit breakfast in.  
  
Remus had sent the house elves back to the manor house for that needed more attention at hand, but now he was regretting it since he didn't know where everything was. He didn't even bother showering; he just threw on some clothes and grabbed a loaf of bread to eat.

Back in the manor things were more hectic as Severus wouldn't allow anyone to help him pack up his potion laboratory, study or bedroom. Once things were moving along he allowed his house elf Archer to help pack. The rush to stow everything had started to tire him. He had been up since four in the morning and it was now nine o'clock; he had not had his coffee, the house elves wouldn't stop pestering him and worst of all, they weren't going to be finished anytime soon and that was what really aggravating him most.

Harry had his house elf Ives pack his things, which was done quickly, and had Sir Fredrick find anything from outside that was theirs for Harry taken some things outside with him whenever he had gone outside but could not remember at that moment if he had brought them in with him.  
  
Harry was saddened by their departure from Rippon Lea since Sir Fredrick wouldn't be coming. Even though he now had Remus for a confidant and Severus as a kind of a father figure, it was still hard.

Harry was overseeing the rest of the house being packed. Since things where running smoothly he decided to try a bit of breakfast and head towards the breakfast room. When he arrived he found seated at the table was Malfoy and after their confrontation last night he was not in the mood to have another one. Harry just walked into the room, ignoring the boy at the end of the table, sat opposite and started to pile food on his plate.

Draco noticed when Potter-Snape entered the room, but didn't bother to acknowledge that he had crossed the threshold and just continued with what he was eating. They sat like that, in dead silence, as they ate till they were full. Both unintentionally finished at the same time and they nearly collided as they exited the room. Draco and Harry stopped and looked at each before going their separate ways.

The look they gave was one of truce though neither doubted that it would stop them fighting.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

By mid-afternoon everything had been packed and was on its way to its new home on Opaleye Island. Not long after a port-key arrived in the shape of water bottle for them to follow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the arrived at the landing area they found Adair Huxley waiting for them in same spot as last time with the same coach and horse.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." He yelled out jokingly towards the group.

"Huxley," Severus said in greeting, while ushering the rest onto the couch. He was not in the best of moods and that was putting it mildly. Harry and Draco kept quiet and didn't have the courage start something for fear of the consequences. They remembered the punishments he dealt out at Hogwarts.

Remus, on the other hand, would have liked to start something, it had something to do with his marauder nature, but he feared that the boys will then bear the brunt of the consequences, so he waited until the boys where safe in their rooms before doing anything.

Adair felt the mood of the new Potion Professor and took a quick step back on his hoofed legs, tipped his hat, rapidly climbed on top the drivers seat, flicking the reins before he even sat down properly, and headed down to Widdershins.  
  
"Well" he said so only the horses will hear him, "If this is how he is like when he is only packing and moving house, I would hate to see what he is like when the students gets on his nerves. I'd hate to be in his way then, that's for sure."

Both horses snorted in agreement.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Sorry its short but got a lot of complaints about not updating in awhile. Hopefully I will make the next one a bit longer and up sooner but no promises since I have to survive the 3rd term of school then end of year exams.  
  
Review pretty please =}


	13. New Home and Family

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating for so long, its is just that between school, homework, tafe and being sick, I have no time to myself and when I do I'm to tired and stuffed to do anything.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well" he said so only the horses will hear him, "If this is how he is like when he is only packing and moving house, I would hate to see what he is like when the students gets on his nerves. I'd hate to be in his way then, that's for sure."

Both horses snorted in agreement.

Chapter 13 – New Home and Family 

The carriage pulled to a stop fifteen minutes later, after going through the town and then weaving through all the homes in the village.

Severus was the first to come out of the carriage and what he saw made the dark cloud he was wearing shift and then he laughed, for the house in front of him looked exactly like the Snape family summer house he used to spend his summers at as a child. The others climbed down and don't know what caused this sudden change in the Potions Master, but the didn't really mind as long as he was feeling better.

Adair hopped down from the carriage and held open the gate, gesturing for the others to enter the ground ahead of him. Once the last of the group walked past, Adair quickly let go of the gate, which closed behind him, and bounded on up ahead so he reached the door before Snape did and held that open for all to enter. The first thing they all saw when they entered was a staircase that led up to the second floor, but as they looked around the room they were in they found that it was one big room. To their left was a Dining room table and surrounding it were ten chairs. On their right was a living area with a large and lovely fireplace in the far wall. On either side of the mantle were two arm chairs with a coffee table between them and a three person couch behind the table. At the other end of the house, on the left was the kitchen and opposite it was a small study area with a desk and bookshelf. Behind the staircase that was in the center of the main floor was a door that led to the back garden.

Once Adair thought they had explored the ground floor sufficiently he led them up the stairs. On the second level they noticed that it was one long hallway that was divided by rails around a hole in the floor that let you see into the floor below. Adair first led them to the only door on the right, which was locate in the centre. Walking through the doorway they found it contained three rooms instead of the one they would have expected. There were identical beds at the end of each room with nightstands on one side and closets on the other. In the middle was a living area with two settee facing each other and separated by a coffee table. Directly opposite the door was a fireplace that had two doors flanking it. They found that one of the doors led to a balcony.

"This is going to be the boys' room. Your rooms," Adair said to Severus and Remus, "is a cross the halland has exactly the same layout as this, except you have king size beds instead of a double and the couches seat three instead of two. Now the bathroom is at the end of the hall. I am afraid you all have to share."

Draco looked outraged by this. "Share! You have got to be joking," he sneered.

Harry rolled his eyes at the stuck up boy. "The mirror will be relieved not to see your face very often."

Draco was about to retort, but one look at his godfather dissuaded him.

"Thank you for all your help, Adair." Remus said while Severus was giving Draco and Harry a lecture.

"Not a problem. Now I'd better be going. I've got other things to do today."

"I'll walk you to the door." Both creatures left the room and were soon followed by the other three.

Adair swung into his seat as the others gathered in the front to say good-bye when they heard some bumps and then a crash from the house across from them.

"Damn dogs!" A voice was heard from within. A window was then opened and a tennis ball was thrown outside. A girl of about 15 appeared at the window and looked for where the ball landed and glared at it.

Adair called out to her in concern. "Are you alright, Clare?"

The girl called Clare looked up to where Adair was with a startled look; only just noticing that he was there, and then she blushed.

"I'm fine, Adair. I'm sorry about my language."

Adair laughed at her tone. "It's perfectly alright. I'm happy to hear you curse, though it's very odd to hear those words coming from your mouth." Clare blushed again at his laughter and Adair drove off.

Harry and Draco headed inside, glaring at each other as they came to the door at the same time. Severus was about to go stop what ever fight that was about to start when he notice Lupin was still staring at the window were the girl disappeared into.

"Are you coming, Lupin?"

Remus was still looking at the window as he started towards the gate. "In a minute."

Severus' brow wrinkled as he frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To that girl's house." Remus replied and then turned to Severus "I smelled blood," he said as he continued on to the house.

Severus was about to follow when he heard shouting from his house and went to break up yet another fight between the two boys.

Remus knocked on the door before opening it and walking in. "Hello?" He called into the quiet house.

"In the kitchen," Clare answered after a moment.

Remus walked down the hall until he found the kitchen. Upon entering he saw no one. Then he heard a sound coming from the cupboard. The girl, Clare, was barely visible inside the small storage area, but Remus could see she was reaching up for something on a high shelf.

"I heard something fall before and I came to make sure that you're all right."

A timid voice answered, "I'm fine. I don't want to make you go out of your way."

"I can tell you are lying." Remus stated.

The girl sighed. "I can never lie. Not to anyone."

"If you're hurt you should be asking for help, not hiding it. Anyway, what are you doing in the cupboard?" Remus asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm trying to get the first aid kit. I'll be out in a minute, why don't you take a seat at the table?" Remus reluctantly sat down as he was asked.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but I don't recognise your voice."

Remus laughed in amusement. "That's because I just moved here today. I'm Remus Lupin."

A crash sounded from the cupboard and Clare hobbled out, her eyes widein surprise. As she stood there in shock, Remus got a good look at her. She was slightly over her natural weight, but appeared to be quite fit. She wasn't what you would call beautiful, but she had a pretty manner about her. Her hair was a light brown, but what really caught his attention were her eyes. For behind her oval shaped glasses were his eyes, amber orbs specked with gold.

Remus stood slowly and their gazes locked. "What's your name?" He asked slowly.

"Clare Nicole MacLean." She said softly in response.

"Your mother, was her name Joy?"

A tear fell from Clare's eye as she answered. "Yes."

Remus pulled Clare into a hug, which she gladly returned. Remus had finally met his long lost daughter.

Clare quickly stepped back though and gasped in pain. Remus looked down at her leg. Her ankle was covered in blood. Remus quickly moved into action. He sat her in a chair and went into the cupboard where all the medical supplies were now lying on the ground. Remus scooped up what he needed and went back into the kitchen. There he sat down, bandaged his daughter's wound and talked with Clare for the rest of the afternoon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There we go. I may or may not be able to update till late November for Exams are starting in 2 weeks and I need to buckle down and study.

Review please. I hope you liked this chapter because it was hard to work out.


	14. Dinner and Introductions

**A/N: **Here it is at long last. Sorry about the wait.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clare quickly stepped back though and gasped in pain. Remus looked down at her leg. Her ankle was covered in blood. Remus quickly moved into action. He sat her in a chair and went into the cupboard where all the medical supplies were now lying on the ground. Remus scooped up what he needed and went back into the kitchen. There he sat down, bandaged his daughter's wound and talked with Clare for the rest of the afternoon.

Chapter 14 – Dinner and Introductions 

"Harry!"

"Yes, father?"

"Go find that wolf, it's almost dinner time."

Harry sighed and packed away his Quidditch kit and was about to lean his broom against the bedroom wall when he noticed Malfoy was sitting and saw that the other was looking intently over the book he was reading at the broom in Harry's hand. Harry, having second thoughts, put his broom and kit into his trunk and locking it so the other boy would not be able to get to it.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs where Ives handed Harry a jacket to put on. Harry walked over to Severus.

"Where might I find Remus?"

Severus looked up from the potions book he was reading to where Harry was standing expectantly, but with a slightly irritated look.

"He's across the street at the other house." Severus answered, returning his attention to his book.

"If you knew where he is, then why didn't you go get him?" Asked Harry

"Because I asked you to do it."

Harry left mumbling under his breath. Severus watched his son walk out of the house; a small smile graced his lips before his mask fell back into place and his gaze returning to his book.

Harry walked the small distance that separated the two houses and knocked on the door. Remus opened it a second later.

"Dinner is ready," Harry said.

Remus glanced back into the house for a moment before answering Harry.

"I'll be over in a moment and tell them to add another place setting."

"…O…k…" Then Harry walked back across the street while wondering whom Remus was bringing with him.

Harry wasn't in the house a bare second before his father asked him where 'the wolf' was.

"You did go get him, didn't you, Harry?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. He said he would be over in a minute. He also said to set another plate."

Severus raised an eyebrow at that. "He did, did he?"

"Yes, sir."

Severus closed his book and set it to the side. "Go clean up for dinner."

Harry left to wash up while Severus made arrangements for another guest.

The boys were still upstairs getting ready. Every now and then you would hear them taunting each other, but not enough so that it would worry Severus. While waiting for Remus, Severus poured himself a wine, but as he raised it to his lips a surprising sight made him stop. Severus was suddenly glad that he had not taken a drink for it would have gone flying. Remus had just entered the room, but it was the girl behind him that drew Severus' notice. Just a moment of examining the young lady was all Severus needed to identify her.

"Lupin, you have got to be kidding."

Remus gave a smile and placed his hand on his daughter's back. "Severus, allow me to introduce my daughter, Clare. Clare, this is Severus Snape and resident potion professor."

Clare gave a meek smile towards the Potion Professor while Severus had only had time to nod his head in her direction before the boys came down the stairs.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Harry asked. Reaching the bottom step he started when he noticed Clare, but recovered quickly. "Oh, hi."

"Hello." Clare responded shyly.

Draco looked between the two and shook his head. "Really, Potter," Draco said only loud enough for Harry to hear, "close your mouth before you catch a fly."

Draco then walked up to Clare and picked up her hand. "I am Draco Malfoy." He then bowed over her hand, the straightened to ask. "And you are…?"

Clare blushed lightly at the formal introduction. "Clare MacLean."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry rolled his eyes and went over to Clare, knocking Draco out of the way while doing so, and shook her hand. "I'm Harry; it's nice to meet you. I'm his adopted son" Harry said pointing to Severus over his shoulder, who seemed to bristle at that introduction.

Clare smiled brightly and had laughter in her voice, "I'm Clare, and it is also nice to meet you. I'm his biological daughter." Clare said pointing to Remus and then letting out a full-bodied laugh at the looks on Harry's and Draco's faces.

Mali then came in and announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone sat down and started to eat. All through dinner questions were asked about Clare's history, but the most important one was the one Draco asked.

"How is it that…well…I thought that werewolves couldn't have kids unless conceived during the full moon with another werewolf?"

"Yes," Severus said, placing down his wineglass while looking directly at Remus, "that would be most interesting to know."

"Don't look at me like that, Severus, I didn't even know about Clare here until a week after her birth."

"Is this true, Clare?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yes. It was the very day mum and I moved here. Mum was getting some last minute things when she ran into dad. This is now the second time I've seen my dad."

Severus nodded. "Very, well. So how did your parents meet, Clare, and why is it that this is only the second time you have seen him?"

"Well, from what my mum has told me it seems they met in a pub somewhere. She was there to drink herself into oblivion because her love had married another that very day. I think it was an arrange marriage, anyway, dad had just come down for some dinner and a drink. He saw mum with several bottles scattered on her table and since he knew her from school he went over to find out what was wrong…"

"Forever the noble Gryffindor, I see." Severus interrupted. "Continue."

"Well, both of them got drunk together and one thing led to another. Mum says she remembers not much else, but in the morning she had a very big hangover. After Mum and Dad got over their hangovers they both realised what happened, but neither of them felt anything more the friendship towards each so the went on with their lives. Mum didn't know she was pregnant with me until she went into labour."

"Your mother was a flat stomach then?" Harry asked.

"Well obviously, Potter." Draco sneered. "Otherwise she would have known about the pregnancy, Scar head."

"Git."

"Enough!" Severus said in a deadly voice. "Continue, Clare."

Clare was slightly uncertain about continuing, but did so when Professor Snape gave her a small smile.

"Well, what is not commonly know is that any child conceived by a werewolf can be taken away and destroyed in it's first year of life if the Ministry in England finds out about the child and if the Ministry finds out about the child after the said year the parent can be taken away to Azkaban or sued for all they have. The child is then taken away and put into a secure location, but if the parents have hid the child away till its 11th birthday both the parent and the child are safe.

So you can see why my parents decided to what they did. Australian laws are gentler towards werewolves and dark creatures in general. Mum brought me here for my protection. You see, if you were born from a werewolf here and told the ministry of it, the ministry would bend over backwards to try and help the parents and child the best way they can."

Severus took a sip of his wine while dinner was cleared. He noticed that Harry had a shocked expression on his face, which soon turned to anger; Draco had a disgusted look in his eyes and Remus just looked sad. Severus had to put his glass back down on the table for he feared that if he held it any longer he would break it in his hand.

Severus cleared his throat and was about to say something, but he was interrupted before he could.

"That's horrible!" Harry cried out.

"But it is also understandable, Harry." Remus said sadly. "When that law was written centuries ago there was a large number of werewolves in the United Kingdom or so the history books have said, but the truth is someone in the ministry thought he was seeing werewolves everywhere and kept reporting it, which was scaring everyone. Anyway, at the time Wolfsbane Potion had not been invented yet and people were too scared to try and help werewolves or were prejudice against them. So you can understand why that law was made and the Ministry has more important matters to deal with then to change the outdated law.

"It's still not right." Harry grumbled.

"As interesting as this is, it still does not explain why you never spoke of your daughter, Lupin."

"You have to understand, Severus, when Clare here was born it was the first reign of Vo…Voldemort and if I told anyone that someone could have slipped and said something. Then there was a spy in the order so it was not a good idea to say anything to my friends and, well, after he was gone there wasn't any of my friends left to tell about Clare. So I just didn't say anything to anyone else."

"And what about when the mutt was back, why didn't you tell him then or anyone else for that matter?" Severus asked candidly.

Harry looked sharply from his father to Remus, wanting to know that answer himself.

"So many things were happening, it just never came up"

All conversation stopped when dessert arrived and everyone was lost in his or her thoughts. When the bowls were cleared they all made light conversation when Clare noticed the time and stood.

"I have to go. I should have been home ten minutes ago."

"Very well." Remus said rising from his chair to embrace his daughter.

Once out of her father's arms her hand was took up by Severus and shook lightly.

"We expect you here tomorrow for dinner and bring your mother with you."

Clare blushed lightly. "Thank you, Professor; you shall expect us tomorrow then."

Draco bowed slightly. "It was nice to meet you. I take pleasure in seeing you tomorrow."

If Clare was flushed before it was nothing compared to her rosie red cheeks, Harry thought, thinking that her blush could rival a Weasley's. "I'll walk you to the gate, if you like."

"Thank you, Harry." Clare waved to the others before she and Harry walked out of the door.

"Harry."

"Yes, Clare." Harry turned to look at her.

"Who was you father referring to before, the one he called 'the mutt'?"

Harry gave a small sad smile. "That would be my godfather. He and father never liked each other. He died not that long ago."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up sad memories, I…"

"Don't worry about. The pang still there, but it's getting better."

"What was his name? I think it would have been a handsome one I would think"

Harry gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I suppose it was 'handsome'. His name was Sirius Black. I think you would have liked him."

"I already know him." As soon as it was out of her mouth Clare slapped a hand over it, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Harry's head whipped around and stared at her in shock.

Before Harry could say anything, Clare said she had go. She bolted out the gate and out of sight. The only clear thought Harry had been that for a girl of that build she certainly was fast. Harry turned back to the house and went to find Remus.

Clare closed the door to her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed. For once she was glad her mum was working late.

Clare kicked her bed in frustration. "How could I be so stupid and let that slip?"

"Hay Clare?" A voice called from outside.

Clare got off of (from) her bed and opened the window, taking a seat on the cushioned window alcove. Across from her was a similar window on the other house. There sat her neighbour and friend.

"Hay, Sarha"

"Hay, Sarha? Is that all you have to say to your friend that has been gone all holiday long." Sarha said in mock outrage.

Clare laughed, "I'm glad your back. There is so much to tell you." She then proceeded to tell her friend all that has happened then visa versa. Before long both girls were getting tired and proceeded to tell each other their customary goodnights.

"Goodnight, _Lady_ Clare Nicole _Lupin_-MacLean." Sarha said giving a curtsy to Clare.

Clare curtsy back. "And you _Lady_ Sarha Libra Masters."

Both girls laughed as they closed their windows because of how childish their antics were.

Once Clare had settled down in bed her bedroom door open and up jumped a large black dog that looked very much like a grim. Both owner and dog settled down for sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'll try and update sooner this time but you never know what life throws at you.

By the way (little secret here) Clare and Sarha have roles to play during the story so I will not be dropping them but Harry will still have the main focus in the story.

Hope you liked it.


	15. More the Merrier'

Disclaimer: You know the drill

"Goodnight, _Lady_ Clare Nicole _Lupin_-MacLean." Sarha said giving a curtsy to Clare.

Clare curtsy back. "And you _Lady_ Sarha Libra Masters."

Both girls laughed as they closed their windows because of how childish their antics were.

Once Clare had settled down in bed her bedroom door open and up jumped a large black dog that looked very much like a grim. Both owner and dog settled down for sleep.

Chapter 15 – 'More The Merrier'

When Harry walked back into the house thousands of questions floated through his head. The all demanded attention at once, so when he was going to ask Remus about them he found that he didn't say anything other than goodnight to him and his father before going to his room.

Draco was already there bunking down with a thoughtful look upon his face. Harry could tell Clare puzzled him too. The last thought Harry had before he fell into a dreamless sleep concerned the mystery of Remus' daughter. 'How did Clare know Sirius and what is her connection to him?'

The next morning Harry didn't say much or do much either, but he sat in his room for most of the day thinking and getting more confused by the second.

Draco, sharing the room with Harry, was getting annoyed and losing his patience fast.

"Potter, either say what your problem is or get over it."

Harry glared, "I don't see how me telling you what my problem is going to help me."

"Sorry for trying to help then."

"Since when have you tried to help anyone but yourself?"

"I have helped more then you know," Draco murmured leaving Harry in the room alone where he sat until the afternoon.

Clare awoke with a start, hearing the dog scratching at the door to get out. She got out of bed and tried to open the door, but she was thrown to the floor instead by the dog's desperation to get out. Getting up, Clare went to lie back down in bed when she noticed the time and rushed down stairs just in time to see her mother walking out the door.

"Mum!" She called, hoping to catch her before she left.

Joy MacLean turned to face her daughter. Clare and Joy shared the same face and eye shape that made it easy for anyone to tell that they were mother and daughter, but that's where most of the likeness ended. Both shared the same tall height at 5 feet 7 inches, but Clare was big boned and quite filled out and Joy was quite slim in stature, but instead of making look her lanky it gave her an image of grace.

"Clare, I'm going to be late for work." Joy replied in her musical sounding voice.

"I know mum and I'm sorry, but I met some really, really interesting people yesterday and they invited us to have dinner with them tonight. So what do you think?" Clare said in a rush that made Joy smile in amusement, but then her crystal eyes took a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Clare, I can't tonight. I have a very important meeting."

"Oh, ok." Clare bowed her head in disappointment.

"Come here," Joy said pulling her into a crushing hug, which was greatly returned. "Just because I'm not going doesn't mean you can't and if you feel uncomfortable take some of your friends. I'm sure they would be happy to go."

They said there goodbyes and Joy left for work. Clare closed the door and leaned against it closing her eyes, but they opened instantly when she heard the pounding of feet running in her direction and three Grim type dogs came bounding around the corner and run towards her with their food bowls in their mouths.

A letter arrived around mid-day address to Remus. After reading it he went in look for Severus only to find him in the basement working on a potion. Remus stood by the door patiently knowing it was safer to wait until Severus was ready to talk and that happened about five minutes later.

"What is it, Lupin?" Severus drawled.

"Clare says that Joy is not coming tonight and asked if it is ok to bring a couple of her friends."

"As much as I don't want any more brats around, she may bring her friends as long as they behave. I have already invited the Vaughn Family to dine with us as well and they have two daughters and a niece that will be coming, so more the merrier" Severus said with some sarcasm.

"Oh," Remus said blankly, having something else to say, "I better go inform Clare then, shall I?"

"Yes, do." Severus then went back to his potions and Remus left to inform his daughter.

Short but there. Had to get it out of the way so the next chapter will flow smoothly I will be able to post it soon.


	16. The Dinner Party

Disclaimer: Don't own any

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"As much as I don't want any more brats around, she may bring her friends as long as they behave. I have already invited the Vaughn Family to dine with us as well and they have two daughters and a niece that will be coming, so more the merrier" Severus said with some sarcasm.

"Oh," Remus said blankly, having something else to say, "I better go inform Clare then, shall I?"

"Yes, do." Severus then went back to his potions and Remus left to inform his daughter.

Chapter 16 – The Dinner Party

It was mid afternoon and it had only just finished raining.

"What's your rush, Clare?" Sarha asked in a huff as she tried to keep pace with her friend. "Slow down please. My legs aren't as long as yours."

"Sorry, Sarha." Said Clare, "But I can't wait for you meet them."

"It is just the new potions professor, Clare. I could have met him the first day of term. I don't see why we have to meet him and his family for dinner. Unless one of them is extremely good looking, then I wouldn't mind"

Clare stopped and gave Sarha an exasperated look.

"All you can think about is cute guys."

Sarha laughed. "Yeah, that and books."

Clare joined Sarha in laughing. "You're incorrigible."

Clare knocked on the door and a moment later her father opened it.

"Hi, dad!"

"Hello, Clare."

"Dad? This is your dad? I thought you didn't know who your dad was or something." Sarha asked feeling very confused, which she hated. Taking a deep breath she then asked. "What is going on here?"

Remus gave the girl a kind smile. "Why don't you both come in side and we'll explain it?"

"In full detail." Sarha said, pushing past Remus and making herself comfortable on one of the couches.

"Ok, that makes sense now." Sarha said "But isn't there others we where meeting tonight, Clare?

Remus smiled. "There are others here, but you girls were quite early. The boys are up stairs getting ready and Severus is…"

"Right here." Severus said.

Startled, everyone turned to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sir," Clare said, "May I introduce to you my friend Sarha Marsters? Sarha, this is the new Potions Professor Severus Snape."

Severus inclined his head. "Miss Marsters."

"You can call me Sarha."

Severus studied the girl in front of him before giving her a calculating look. "The boys should be down soon. Lupin, may I talk to you privately?"

"Certainly," Remus replied, getting up and following Severus up the stairs, leaving the girls alone.

"What was that about I wonder?" Sarha thought out loud.

"I have no idea." Clare responded.

It was a couple of minutes later before two figures walked down the stairs. Clare stood upon their arrival with Sarha following the movement.

Both Draco and Harry stopped at the end of the stairs and looked at the two girls not expecting anyone to be there yet.

"Ladies." Draco said, remembering how to act when entertaining, snapped out of his shock. "Glad you could make it."

"Draco, Harry," Clare addressed both boys. "This is my friend Sarha."

"A pleasure." Draco came over to Sarha and kissed her hand

Sarha took back her hand. "Who are you trying to impress?" She asked in a self-aggrandizing way.

Draco straightened and had a disdainful look on his face. He was about to say something when Harry burst out laughing at the theatrics the two were displaying.

"You (se) two are hilarious." Harry said doubling over.

Draco and Sarha then heard a slight giggle, turned and faced Clare, who had a big smile on her face. "Harry's got a point," she said before joining Harry in a fit of laughter.

Draco and Sarha couldn't help but start laughing along with the other two. And this is how Severus and Remus found them minutes later.

Severus cleared his throat to gain the attention of the four teenagers. Upon seeing the two adults standing over them, they sobered up, fixed their clothes and tried to compose themselves.

"Well I'm glad you are all getting along so nicely." Severus said idly. "But what, pray tell, brought on that anomalous display?" You stumped me with this one. I had to hunt up the dictionary.

The four of them tried to put into words why they laughed together like that, but they all knew that they felt united. The feeling almost brought something out of them, but since the spell of laughter was over none could really remembered what had transpired.

Thankfully none of them had to answer that question because just then there was a knock on the door.

Archer the house elf arrived with a pop to open the door and in stepped in Daemon Vaughn with his family.

Once all inside, Severus and Daemon greeted each other before introducing everyone else.

There was Daemon's wife, Ann, and his three daughters, Jane, Joyce and Emma. Jane, it turns out, was a close friend of both Clare and Sarha and greeted them quite happily.

"Dinner is ready." Mali announced and everyone took his or her place at the table.

Conversation flowed smoothly all through dinner. Severus and Daemon were talking when another discussion caught Severus' attention.

"What do you do for a living" Remus asked Ann.

"I am a Potions Mistress. I now own the potions shop in Triskele Turn. It actually used to be owned by the Mistress of Magic before she took her current position."

"Is that so?" Severus joined into their conversation. "Do your daughters share your talent in potion making?"

"My younger two haven't shown any interest in it, but Jane definitely has interest in the art as well as having inherited the talent for it."

"Well that is good to hear. What about you two?" Severus addressed Clare and Sarah.

"I'm not bad at it." Clareanswered quietly.

"I'm pretty good." Sarah answered at the same time.

"Well so far everyone is able to potions. Why, may I ask, have you had a different potions teacher each year?" Severus asked in an intimidating manner.

"Well," Jane answered before the other girls. "In our first year Professor Quantavius had been teaching at the school for, I don't know, something like 50 years. Anyway he started to teach us properly, but then he suddenly didn't care anymore about teaching, so he let us do anything in that class as long as we abided by the school rules and we can all pass with high grades. In our second year, to put it plainly, Professor Pardeep was a bastard that didn't care about anyone but himself. He was fired a couple of months into the year because he helped put Clare into Askaban…

Severus, Remus, Harry and Draco all turn shocked expression to Clare. No one else noticed their reaction because they were all too intent on Jane's explanation about the teachers. Not that the others would have see it since it happened so quick: Severus soon put a look of indifference on his face and tuned back to Jane figuring he'll find out the details later. Remus was of the same opinion since Clare seemed to be uncomfortable about it. Draco looked at Clare in a new light, finding her more interesting. Harry just had a small smile on his face for what had been plaguing him all night and day had just been answered, in a way.

Clare looked up in time to see Harry smiling at her before he turned back to listen to Jane. Clare felt comforted and relaxed by the small gesture.

"…so we had no one to teach us for that year and we were all given passing grades as a result. Our third year we had Professor Hanford. She was one of the stupidest people I have ever met. One time," Jane turned her attention to Professor Snape, "she wanted us to put dried billywig stingers into a potion with doxy venom."

Severus looked shocked. "How stupid can someone be? Was anyone hurt?"

"Only the teacher," Sarha said, "and that was only because Jane knew that combination would do harm if someone was touched by that potion. She yelled at the top of her lungs for everyone to get out of the classroom. Everyone except the teacher left the room because she was to busy saying that nothing was wrong. The door was closed quickly after the last person left and just in time too because the cauldron exploded. I believe she is still in Grimshaw Hospital, but the rumor that went around at the time was that we drove her nuts.

"Yes," Jane said, "and because of that rumor I believe the Headmaster had trouble hiring someone to teach."

"Oh, yes," Clare said, "he went to hundreds of people trying to find one that would teach."

"And it was a half-veela that he found." Jane paused and got a dreamy look on her face as did Sarha.

Clare laughed lightly. "Professor Linus knew his stuff. He was an excellent teacher, but it seemed that because of his heritage he kinda got drooled over. Hardly anyone in class paid attention to what he was saying. They just stared at him. It wasn't just the girls either; a lot of the boys found him attractive even the straight ones. So he retired at the end of the year because no one was doing his or her work properly."

"Yes, we all got low grades that year." Sarha said, annoyed because she took pride in getting very good marks.

"Everyone but Clare got low marks you mean." Jane corrected.

"Why is that?" Draco asked.

"Well, since she has werewolf blood in her she was not affected like we were. I believe that she and Linus are still good friends."

"We are." Clare said with a blush.

"I'm confused here." Remus said. "If you were all affected then why did you not use Blouckus Spell. It is a simple enough charm to do."

Ann answered for the girls. "I think they liked being attracted to someone. After all they were fourteen."

"Mum!" Jane groaned, embarrassed while her two younger sisters laughed.

"What" Ann asked innocently.

"Do you have to be so embarrassing?" Jane asked annoyed.

"Jane," Daemon said, "It is your mother's right as you will find when you have children"

Jane just slumped in her seat, her face bright red.

The dinner party enjoyed dessert that was presented to them. They all ate and talked heartily. Once all where finished they sat in a comfortable silence before it was broken with a loud noise from outside.

"What was that?" Emma asked in an unsure voice.

"It was probably nothing." Daemon assured his daughter.

"Why don't we move to the parlor?" Remus suggested, getting up.

Severus stood too. "Good idea, Lupin, I'm amazed that you still now how to use that brain of yours"

Everyone else stood and went to the sitting area unsure of what to say, but Sarha laughed.

"What is so funny, Miss Marsters?" Severus drawled.

"You sound like Clare, Jane, Louise, Iyana and I." She said with a shake of her head. "The amount of times we have said something like that to each other."

"Who are Louise and Iyana?" Remus asked.

"Friends of ours, Dad." Clare said. "They would have been here too had it not been for Louise's friend Muffy. He got himself stung by billywig and they are trying to help him get down off the roof."

"Pray tell does he attended Veneficus?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he is in the year above us." Sarha answered.

Severus scowled at the thought of a possible Longbottom, stood, and headed towards the liquor cabinet.

Remus and Daemon laughed lightly while the others tried not too, but that stopped quickly when something crashed into the door.

"That is not nothing," Joyce said.

Severus pulled out his wand as and moved to the door. Remus, Daemon and Ann stood and they too drew out their wands.

Severus looked to the others before quickly opening the door and in came running three huge black Grims.

The adults were about to throw curses at the dogs when Clare stood and walked over to them.

"Ian, Andrew, Don!" Clare said in an annoyed voice. "What do you think you are doing? You scared us half to death!" They started to whine and their pitiful sound made Clare pat them on the head, which they enjoyed.

"Clare?" Remus said to gain his daughters attention. "You know these dogs?"

"Yeah, they're mine." She said continuing to pat them and then frowned. "I don't know how they could of got out of the house."

"I let them out."

Severus quickly looked out the door he still held open to see a familiar women walking up the steps.

Clare suddenly looked sheepish. "Mum, hi."

Harry and Draco were carried to their rooms and placed in bed after falling asleep in the parlour. Clare was laid down on the couch in Severus' and Remus' room. The three teenagers had fallen asleep about an hour ago and Severus, Remus and Joy had only just noticed.

The other guest had left a couple of hours ago when Joy turned up. Since then the three Hogwarts graduates became re-accounted with one and other.

Joy placed a blanket over Clare and kissed her forehead. Straighten up she found Remus in the doorway.

"You raised her well," Remus said softly.

"Thank-you, Lupin that means a lot to me." Joy said. Clare then moved in her sleep. "Shall we move this down stairs?"

Remus nodded and moved out of the way so Joy could go through the door. As he did so the three Grims charged through it and made themselves comfortable near Clare. When Joy was standing next to him, after avoiding being trampled by the large canines, he asked. "Why Grims and where did she get them from?"

Joy closed the door quietly. "Well, that is an interesting story…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finale here after so long and its my longest chapter yet.

I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
